In traditional wireless networks, such as networks including conventional access points or ports (APs) configured with 802.11a/b/g radios, it is desirable to provide some form of policy enforcement. Such policy enforcement typically involves modifying access and/or prioritizing the dataflow in accordance with various criteria. In prior art systems, the wireless switch or WLAN controller typically provides this function in its entirety.
Recently, however, APs increasingly include 802.11n radios that provide a link bandwidth of 100 Mbps or more, coupled with AP architecture ranging from single radio to multi-radio. In such a case, the traditional methods of providing policy enforcement are unsatisfactory and inefficient in a number of respects.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved methods for policy enforcement in wireless networks. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.